


Heavenly Words

by kidcarma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Discussions of death, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, One Word Prompts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship Study, rated as mature for future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidcarma/pseuds/kidcarma
Summary: you, my dear, are heavenlya collection of komahina writing pieces based on one word prompts
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Heavenly Words

**Author's Note:**

> ive had a bad case of writers block for the past month or so, and in an attempt to combat it, i decided to start this fic! each chapter will be based on a word compiled in/inspired from this post here https://wingedhoney.tumblr.com/post/155391436690/heavenly-words  
> my goal is to make each chapter at least 1k words (or by the end have an Average of 1k words per chapter), i have to post the prompts in alphabetical order (the order theyre listed in the post) however i can write them in whatever order i choose, and to fit the 'prompt' word as best i can, so to speak. as a result i expect some of these to be stronger than others, but i hope youll enjoy them nonetheless!  
> these prompts also tend to lean more fluff, and i write angst more often than not, so this will be me expanding my horizons a little! (i say as i make the first chapter Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aliferous: (adj.) having wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discussions of death and angels/afterlife type things!

They’re walking side by side in the sand.

Only there’s one set of footprints.

“Why?”

The sound of the tide washing over the shore is loud. Too loud. Loud enough to almost drown him out above the foam, but he knows Komaeda hears him well enough, because he can see it in the way Komaeda’s eyes watch the word form and fall from his lips, and his expression shifts. The corners of his mouth crinkle upward, knowing, but he refuses to answer. Then, he turns his head to face forward again.

It should be infuriating. But Hinata can’t find it in himself to be mad.

Not when there’s only one set of footprints pressed into the sand.

They settle into a silence again, as silent as it can get anyway with the ocean roaring next to them, the horizon painted in reds and oranges and pinks reflected in the way they cast warm shadows over Komaeda’s face, he notices. Scattering hues of scarlet over his nose and cheeks and under the hollows of his eyes.  
Weary worn feet carry them for ages, miles down the coast, and Hinata doesn’t recall Jabberwock’s beaches being this long, this endless. Or maybe it’s because of the way the sea’s screaming is beginning to sound like it’s originating from inside his head. White noise tumbling and rolling around inside his skull, any sort of coherent thought he might come up with to say to Komaeda sucked under and washed away.

Komaeda is glowing. And Hinata can’t tear his gaze away.

“Well,” Komaeda says finally and Hinata jolts with a start. “I figured you would have more questions for me. Or at least, a better one than just ‘why’,” Komaeda tells him. Tilts his head. “Or is it, perhaps, that you’re having a hard time putting the words together?”

“Does it matter?” Hinata asks him, deadpan but at the same time, almost incredulous. “I’m not going to get any answers from you that I don’t already know. You’re a hallucination.”

“And what makes you say that, Hinata?”

“You have wings, Komaeda.”

“Ah,” Komaeda smiles, mirthful, casts a fleeting glance over his shoulder. As though he wasn’t entirely aware of their existence already.  
If Hinata stares at them, he can’t exactly parse what they are at all. When he squints into the white mass trailing behind Komaeda, his brain goes all fuzzy, trying to piece together shapes and lines that aren’t there, trying to make sense of something formless, feels like he’s having a stroke trying to decipher it, so he’s not really sure how he knows they’re wings, but he just knows. Some sort of connecting the dots he isn’t able to do consciously. 

“Suppose you’re right,” Komaeda humors him as they continue in their path down the shore. “Even if I am a hallucination, I know you have questions for me. So, subconsciously, you know that you have questions for me too. And me wanting you to ask them, means you want to ask them too, regardless of whether or not you’ll get an answer. Maybe you already have the answer. You just need to hear it from something that looks like me in order to accept it. What do you think, Hinata?”

Hinata blinks.

“I think you need to stop talking.”

And so he does. 

“Is it scary?” Hinata asks so suddenly, a few beats of pause later, his voice barely anything over the rustle of the palm leaves. “Death?”

“I’ve never been afraid of it,” Komaeda reminds him. “I’ve welcomed it, in fact! You of all people should know I’d have no regrets dying, if it were to further hope.”

No.

No.

“No,” Hinata grumbles, casting his gaze to the ground beneath his sneakers, unconcerned with the grit and grime dirtying the canvas of his shoes. “That’s not right. That’s what you would have said to me, but I also know it’s a lie.”

“And how is it a lie?”

“You told me once you were afraid to die without being loved.” Sometime in between those words, Hinata looks up. Their eyes meet. “You weren’t afraid of death itself, maybe, but having no regrets? You would have had that one, at least.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah.”

“So what am I, then, Hinata?”

 _Huh?_

“Am I a hallucination? A ghost? An angel?” he asks teasingly, leaning slightly into Hinata’s personal space and Komaeda’s cheeky smile makes him dizzy. 

“I don’t know.”

“I’m dead, Hinata. And I have no regrets. So, what does that make me?”

“I don’t _know_ , Komaeda.”

His head is spinning.

“Loved, perhaps?”

 _Huh?_

“If I’m dead, and I have no regrets,” Komaeda’s looking at him so plain and simple and Hinata’s heart is beating so rapidly under his ribcage it’s threatening to break free and he’s not sure he can handle another second of it. “Then that means I was loved. You said it yourself. Is it because you know you love me?”

“Stop-”

“Is it because you know that I died, loved by you?”

“ _Stop it_.”

Komaeda holds up his hands defensively. “Okay,” he agrees. “If that’s what you want. It was merely a hypothetical.”

Hypothetical or not, Hinata feels uneasy now. Nauseous. Like he needs to sit down. The ground is swaying beneath him, his stomach doing flips, and he has to force his gaze to the sand because if he even tries to _look_ at Komaeda- Komaeda who has light emanating from his head and is surrounded by a white blur of nothingness- he feels like he’s going to throw up.

“Hey.” They’re stopped in their tracks now. Hinata staring down at where only his feet are sinking into the damp sand, and decidedly not up, where Komaeda is speaking. “Why do you look so upset?”

“Because you’re _dead_ , Komaeda.”

“It’s not so bad. I’m free from my luck here. I know that you loved me. I miss you, but I’ve waited all my life for my hope. For you. What’s waiting a little longer?”

“Because you had that when you were alive! You had me! I was there with you!” Hinata’s breath hitches. “It’s not fair. All the shit we went through. What we worked so hard for. It’s not fair.”

“Is anything in life ever fair?”

“No,” Hinata breathes. There’s only one set of footprints in the sand. “It’s not.”


End file.
